


A song just for you

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonyoung serenading Jihoon, They're cute, fluff and everything nice, howoo, this is just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Soonyoung singing Phonecert to Jihoon because why not?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	A song just for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back. So I just wrote this like a few minutes ago. I was listening to Soonyoung's cover of Phonecert and this just happened.
> 
> SO PS. LISTEN TO THE COVER WHILE READING THIS!!!

Soonyoung's heart keeps hammering in his ribcage as his eyes keeps going back and forth from the clock on the wall and to the phone on the table infront of him.

He tries to count one to ten, trying to regain his breathing. And to calm down. This is gonna be easy. This should be easy. He has been planning this for a long time and practiced for more than three weeks. He has the lyrics memorized in his head, but just to be sure, he has it printed in a sheet with big letters. He practiced the song with Seungkwan and Seokmin, two of the best singers in their university. He let them pushed him around and squeezed him hard until both are satisfied with his singing style. His fingers are covered with tapes; bruised and wounded. But joshua has been gentle on teaching him how to play the guitar. Gave him techniques and tips on how to play without hurting his fingers that much. He practiced every free hour he has. When he's not in class, when he's not dancing, when he's not at his part time job; he just practices. He whispers the song to himself at night, and hums them as soon as he wakes up in the morning. This is supposed to be easy.

  
But for the love of everything that is holy, he can't even dial and call him. He groaned.

"I can't do this" He mumbled to himself. 

Finally giving up, he let out a deep sigh and stood up from the chair he has been sitting for an hour now. He put the guitar back to its case _(it was joshua's, the other man graciously let him borrow it so Soonyoung has been extra careful on handling it),_ and went to his bed. He took his headset from the side table and as soon as he plucked it on his phone, a call came through.

_**Lee Jihoonie is Calling...** _

  
The phone slipped from his grasp as soon as he saw the name, making his phone fall on his nose. 

"Damn that fucking hurts" He groaned. With one hand still massaging his nose, he sat up and finally answered the phone.

"Hey what's up?" He asked as nonchalant as he can. As if his heart isn't jumping in his chest at how loud it is beating and his stomach keeps on tying itself in knots. 

_"Hey what's up? That's all you can say?"_ Jihoon scoff on the other line and Soonyoung has to physically stop himself cooing. Jihoon is just so cute whatever he does.

"Uhmmm what should I say?" Soonyoung was unsure as he tried to remember if he ever did anything to piss off the other man. Did he? They barely see each other these past few weeks. Soonyoung was busy with his classes and almost all of his free time was spent with Joshua, seungkwan or seokmin, or just him practicing alone.

_"Maybe explain why I haven't seen you for weeks, Kwon Soonyoung. Weeks. You don't even come by to the studio to annoy the shit out of me. You barely reply to my texts. And now you're making me sound like I actually like your presence. But no, I don't. I just like routine. And you were already there. And suddenly you're not and it's throwing me off the loop"_

Soonyoung this time can't help it when his lips widen in a big smile. How can he? Jihoon just basically admitted about how he misses him. And if he's being honest, Soonyoung missed him too. So much.

"Awww Jihoonie, I was busy" He looped the long chord of the headset with his fingers, playing with it absentmindedly as he listens to Jihoon rant.

_"Busy my ass. You think I'm not? Yah, what's wrong with you? One moment you're so fucking clingy and won't even leave my side. And now I can't even see your shadow."_

"I had something to do"

_"Really? Because last I heard you keep hanging out with the two sassy mouth and Joshua. But you can't come to my studio to eat lunch or dinner with me?ㅡ"_

"aww Jihoonie are you mad"

_"yes, asshole, I'm mad! and I'm not done speaking don't try to interrupt me! You send me good morning texts every single day yet you can't even show your face for a few minutes? I call you and all you say is hi and goodbye, our conversations don't even last for five minutes! You say you like me and then you disappear for weeks? Yah, are you playing with me because you're such anㅡ"_

"Yah Lee Jihoon. We've been friends for years. I've met you when we were kids. You're my bestfriend. I've joked about a lot of things, but I'm completely serious with you. My feelings for you" 

_"Then why?"_

Soonyoung sighed. Removing the blanket, he stood up once again.

"I was...preparing a surprise for you" Soonyoung whispered. Sitting back to the chair and grabbing the lyrics sheet.

_"What?"_

"Yah Lee Jihoon. Listen carefully, okay? And uhmm. I know you're a music student and all so don't uhmmm judge harshly? I...just wanna do this for you" He readied the guitar as he speaks. Making sure that it was tuned and placed it on his chest.

_"Yah what are you doing?"_

"Okay so..." Soonyoung took a deep breathe and let it out "Lee Jihoon, this is me serenading the shit out of you"

_"whatㅡ"_

Soonyoung started to strum the guitar. Failing at the first few notes because his hands are shaking with nervousness but he does get it right after a few tries.

**igeon sesangeseo**   
**jeil bissan dandok gongyeon**   
**gasuneun nago gwangaegeun neo hana**   
**hwaryeohan magi**   
**ije got ollagagi jeone**   
**geujeo myeot gajiman juuihaejwoyo**

**sesangeseo jeil pyeonhan**   
**oseul gara ipgo**   
**jeil johahaneun jarie nuwo**   
**baeteoriga badaknaji anhge**   
**josimhago**   
**tonghwasangtaereul hangsang yujihaejwoyo**

_[This is the most expensive solo concert in the world_   
_I’m the singer and the audience is just you_   
_Before the curtains are drawn_   
_Just be careful of a few things_

_Change into the most comfortable clothes_   
_Lay in your favorite spot_   
_Careful that your battery doesn’t drain_   
_Always be on the call]_

  
Soonyoung can feel himself relaxing as he further sings. The words going out of his mouth smoothly. It was better than he expected. Maybe it was because of his extreme preparation just for this one song. Or maybe because it's Jihoon.

**deutgo sipeun noraereul**   
**mal manhae everything**   
**ibi simsimhal ttaeneun**   
**coffee popcorn anything**   
**neomu budamjujin malgo**   
**pyeonhage deureojwo**   
**anim naega neomu tteollinikka**

**ojik neoegeman gamdongjeogin norae**   
**ojik neoreul usge hagi wihan koneo**   
**nega neomu seolle**   
**jam mot deulge mandeul geoya**   
**jigeumiya keuge sori jilleojwo**

_[Tell me any song you want to hear, everything_   
_When you’re hungry, get coffee, popcorn, anything_   
_Don’t give me too much pressure, just comfortably listen_   
_Or else I’ll be too nervous_

_A moving song only for you_   
_A corner that will only make you laugh_   
_I’m gonna make your heart flutter so much that you can’t sleep_   
_The time is now, shout out loud]_

  
He heard a deep sigh at the end of the line, a sign that Jihoon is listening to him. Instead of making him nervous, it just serves as an inspiration to be better. A reminder that he should sing his heart out. Because this would be his only chance. He hopes that all his love, his fondness, his sincerity, can be heard from his voice. That Jihoon can hear the promise through this song.

  
**nuguboda teukbyeolhan**   
**neoui chwihyangeul ara**   
**dalkomhande seulpeun deut ajjilhage**   
**majji**   
**geunde daeum gogi jungyohae**   
**bollyum nopyeobwa**   
**gieok nani uri geu nal geu norae**

**naega neomu jinjihae boyeodo usjima**   
**nuga bwado wanbyeokhan**   
**noraeneun anijiman**   
**manhi yeonseuphan bubuneul**   
**neo ttaemune teullijanha**   
**ajik naneun neomu tteollinikka**

_[I know your special tastes better than anyone_   
_Sweet yet sad and breathtaking (right?)_   
_But the next song is important, turn up the volume_   
_Do you remember? That song from that day?_

_Even if I seem too serious, don’t laugh_   
_Anyone can see it’s not a perfect song_   
_I practiced this part a lot but I’m making mistakes cuz of you_   
_Because I’m still so nervous]_

  
Soonyoung knew from they were kids that Jihoon would be a very precious person to him. When they entered middle school, he learned just how special. When they got to highschool, he tried to show him what kind of special. Now that they're in college, he found the courage to tell him that he's more than just special. He's Soonyoung's childhood and definitely future. He's Soonyoung's morning and he's moonlight. He's Soonyoung's weakness and the source of his strength. He's Soonyoung's bestfriend...and Soonyoung is very sure that he also wants him as his lover.

  
**ojik neoegeman gamdongjeogin norae**   
**ojik neoreul usge hagi wihan koneo**   
**nega neomu seolle**   
**jam mot deulge mandeul geoya**   
**jigeumiya keuge sori jilleo**

**i gongyeoneun geoui da kkeutna gago isseo**   
**eottaessneunji malhaejwo munjaro**   
**neomuna aswipjiman jollin geo**   
**imi algo isseo**   
**gidaehaejwo majimak gok**   
**i jungeseodo jeil**

_[A moving song only for you_   
_A corner that will only make you laugh_   
_I’m gonna make your heart flutter so much that you can’t sleep_   
_The time is now, shout out loud_

_This concert is almost over_   
_Tell me how it was through text_   
_I don’t want to hang up but I know you’re sleepy_   
_Be excited for this last song, the most important]_

  
Soonyoung confessed weeks ago. Out of the blue. Because his heart can't contain all the love he has for the boy. It was tend to burst out at one point. He knew he was going to confess one way or another. Knew he can't lie to him, can't lie to his bestfriend. So it wasn't a surprise that he admitted it out loud. All of the words and feelings he wanted to let out just flowed out like a dam out of him. He knew Jihoon won't be mad at him. Because it's Jihoon. But he was still afraid for rejection. Surprisingly, Jihoon just rolled his eyes and told him to do whatever he wants. And what does Soonyoung wants? He wants Lee Jihoon to be his boyfriend.

  
**gamdongjeogin norae**   
**ojik neoreul usge hagi wihan koneo**   
**nega neomu seolle**   
**jam mot deulge mandeul geoya**   
**jigeumiya jeil wonhaneun geol malhae**   
**eotteon noraereul**   
**dasi deutgo sipeo sasil naega wonhae**   
**nega neomu seolle**   
**jam mot deulji moreujiman**   
**aengkoriya keuge sori jilleojwo**

  
_[A moving song only for you_   
_A corner that will only make you laugh_   
_I’m gonna make your heart flutter so much that you can’t sleep_   
_The time is now, tell me what song you want_   
_Wanna hear it again? Honestly, I want you_   
_I don’t know if your heart will flutter and not go to sleep_   
_But this is the encore, shout out loud]_

When Soonyoung confessed, it was because Jihoon has made a song for him. He has been having a hard time from all of his classes, dance classes and then part time job. And then Jihoon just forced him to do nothing for a day. Basically cuffed him to his side. Forced him to eat, rest, and sleep. When the day was about to end, Jihoon suddenly brought out his electric keyboard. And played the song infront of him. Live.

_"It's title is hug"_

Jihoon had told him. And by the time Jihoon was done crying, Soonyoung was already ugly sobbing on his couch. Jihoon just smiled prettily at him and then went to hug him as he cried.

Soonyoung doesn't know a thing about writing or producing a song. But....He wanted to give Jihoon a song just like how the man has given him his own. He might not know how to make one...but he still can sing one for him right? Isn't it just right to serenade him back?

  
"Jihoon?" He finally called out when it has been a few minutes since he stopped singing and there's no sound at the other line. A part of Soonyoung was afraid that Jihoon hang up, or if he has fallen asleep. But then he heard a rustle, and then a sniffing at the other end of the line.

"Uhmmm...so...yeah, that...is for you? I practiced hard with kwan and seok. And Joshua taught me the guitar. Uhmmm because...I just want to return the favor? Remember hug? I love that so much. And I thought, Why can't I do that same for you? I don't know how to make a song though. So...I just...yeah" Soonyoung stuttered. His heart once again beating fast the more silence he hears from Jihoon's end.

 _"It was beautiful"_ He finally heard Jihoon muttered.

"R...really?" 

_"It was for me?"_ Jihoon asked bashfully.

"All for you" Soonyoung answered back.

There was another silence between them.

  
_"Soonyoung-ahhh"_

"Yes, jihoonie?"

 _"Please go hear. As fast as you can"_ Soonyoung panicked, placing the guitar on it's case and stood up.

"What? What's wrong Jihoonie? Are you okay?What happenedㅡ"

_"Kwon Soonyoung. You better get your ass here so I can kiss you and finally call you my boyfriend"_

A minute, and then two, then three minutes before Soonyoung's soul came back to his body. Did he heard it right? Without sparing another second, he grabbed his hoodie, wallet and keys. Running out of his apartment with Jihoon still on call.

"I'm running right now you better not take that back"

_"Yah slow down, idiot. You might trip"_

Soonyoung didn't listen and just run faster. Wanting to get to Jihoon as fast as he can. Laughing out loud at the adrenaline and the giddiness building inside of him.

8 minutes later, he's already running up the stairs at Jihoon's apartment and when he got to his floor, Jihoon was right there. Waiting at the door with a towel and water bottle on his hands.

"Hi" He muttered as panted hard. 

_"Hello"_ Jihoon muttered and went near him. Without even saying anything, he started to wipe away Soonyoung's sweat. Purposely avoiding Soonyoung's eyes as Soonyoung stared at him. His eyes sparkling, his cheeks colored with a beautiful blush and his lips red from biting.

"So...." 

  
_"I told you not to run"_ Jihoon grumbled at him and gave the water bottle. Soonyoung immediately drinks it.

 _"It was beautiful. The song.... And your voice"_ Jihoon mumbled. And finally looked at him. Soonyoung felt his heart stopped for a bit. Before running back in fast speed.

"T...thank you?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes at his awkwardness and pulled him by his shirt. 

_"I love you too, asshole. I missed your stupid ass but it was worth it, so can you kiss me now?"_

Soonyoung grinned, throwing the empty bottle on the ground and pulling Jihoon closer by his waist.

"Lee Jihoon"

_"Kwon Soonyoung"_

"Be my boyfriend" 

_"All yours now that kisㅡ"_

Soonyoung has dreamed of this, in different times and in different ways. But this? Nothing can compare to this. To the way Jihoon's body is pressed up to his own. Their lips gliding smoothly together, perfectly adjusting to each other. Soonyoung has waited for this for so long. And Jihoon would always be worth the wait. He smiled in the kiss, but he felt Jihoon pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

And God, how can he stop?

  
_Just doors away, three people are looking at the two of them kissing just outside their doorsteps._

_"Are they really gonna keep on kissing? on the hallway?"_

_"It's romantic, Cheol, just shut up"_

_"Everything is romantic to you, hannie"_

_"Im sorry if I'm not an uncultured swine unlike the two of you, joshuji. Let the kids have fun. They've been pining for years. Let them kiss just for how long they like"_

  
And kiss all night they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. For more Soonhoon stuffs, you can find me at twitter:  
> @WeShipAndWeSail


End file.
